Sudden Topic
by WitchSeer
Summary: While eating their lunch, Sakura suddenly popped up a question. What could it be that made Rukawa jealous? RukawaXOC :)


**A/N: This idea keeps bugging me, that's why –TADAA!- I've finally decided to write this one. I also noticed that I am more on Humor genre eh? Haha… **

**Note: Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue, except for my OCs. Also, some characters here may become a little OOC. Just little. ^3^**

* * *

"Lucky! We don't have practice while lunch," Sakuragi cheerfully said.

Sakura, Ryota, Haruko and Rukawa all sighed as they watched Sakuragi running around like a kid. "Really, Do'aho? Just because we don't have practice, must mean you must act like that," Rukawa he corrected. Ryota chuckled a little due to the two's bickering and fighting, even off or on court.

"Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun! Stop it already. I'm getting hungrier you know?" Sakura implied.

Haruko put her hands on both of Sakura's shoulder. "Let those two, let's eat."

Haruko dropped her bag to the bench, she opened it to reveal her bento. Sakura and Ryota did the same as they watched Sakuragi and Rukawa approached them. "Done?" Haruko said, with a slight hint of tease in her voice.

"Here, Rukawa-kun," Sakura said, setting down Rukawa's bento in front of him as he sit beside her.

"Ittadakemasu!" they all said in unison.

While eating, Sakura glanced at her boyfriend. She can't stop herself from giggling. This is noticed by Sakuragi and Haruko, who is observing Sakura. Rukawa ignored Sakura's constant glancing at him, finishing his bento.

"Kawaii, neh Sakura?" Haruko interrupted, Sakura who seemed surprised stuttered and scratched the back of her head before speaking. "Anoo… It's just…"

"You love watching kitsune while eating," Sakuragi completed for her.

He settled his bento and chopstick at the table before laughing like a maniac. This left a surprised Sakura, and sweatdropping Haruko and Ryota. "Do'aho!" Rukawa said watching the red-haired rolling unto the ground, hand in his aching stomach.

"Sakuragi is always like that. When did he change?" Ryota said shrugging his shoulders. Haruko giggled. Her boyfriend, Sakuragi might always do foolish things but she find it amusing.

"Well, not exactly. Sakuragi-niisan is different when he is already on court, right?" Sakura beamed. Rukawa looked at her; he is quite surprised when Sakura called Sakuragi 'older brother'.

"Since when did Sakuragi become your brother?" Ryota asked curiously, pointing his finger to Sakuragi. Sakuragi is still rolling on the ground laughing, Haruko giggled again. "He is like a brother to me because he protects me and all." Sakura answered.

"But why didn't you call me brother too?" Ryota asked, pretending to be hurt as he looks away.

"Everyone is my brother, Ryota-niisan."

"Then why don't you call Rukawa, 'oniisan' too?"

Sakura blushed a little. "She already calls me by a different name." Rukawa said in a monotone voice.

Sakuragi then stopped laughing and join the group in their conversation. They randomly picked topics, basketball, Sakuragi, the upcoming school events and Ryota's love life. This made Ryota blush, as the group laughed, except for Rukawa who only smirked, teasing him about Ayako.

"We are fine. She is busy and I am too. Training the team as captain is hard and tiring. But, I guess Sakuragi and Rukawa can manage it next year." Ryota sent a smirk to Sakuragi and Rukawa as he finished his sentence. As a revenge, Ryota teased Haruko and Sakuragi about their relationship.

"Why do you care Ryo-chin?!" Sakuragi shouted, blushing three shades of red. Sakura giggled at seeing Sakuragi blush, while Haruko only smiled.

"Well, how about kitsune's relationship, eh?" Sakuragi managed to change the topic and landed instantly about Sakura and Rukawa. The couple was silent, Sakura bowed her head and Rukawa muttering, "Do'aho".

Haruko dismissed this and instead found a new topic to converse. But in the middle of the conversation, they were all surprised to what Sakura said next.

"But… don't you find Fujima kawaii?" Sakura interjected. Rukawa looked at his girlfriend, raising his eyebrow. Ryota smirked at Sakura's words.

"Why so sudden, Aku-chan?" Haruko tilted her head as she waited for the girl to anwer.

"Nothing really. It's just... when I saw him, he look so calm and quiet. But when he's on the court, he is so amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. "Plus, he is even the coach of Shoyo basketball team."

"Do'aho. Why do you find Fujima kawaii?" Rukawa objected.

"Seems someone is jealous, Sakuragi," Ryota patted Sakuragi's shoulder, both of them trying to stop a laugh, chuckling a little. But Sakuragi bursted into laughing, making Ryota do the same as well.

"Hahaha… kitsune… jealous… Fujima…" Sakuragi managed to say between his laughs. Now both him and Ryota, clutching their stomachs.

"Ryota-kun, Sakuragi-kun, would you care for a popsicle?" Haruko offered, sliding her bento inside her bag then picked it up. The two people clutching their stomachs, stopped laughing and nodded. Both picked up their bags and followed Haruko. "See you later, Aku-chan!" Haruko waved her hand and Sakura waved back.

Sakura let out a long sigh while putting hers and Rukawa's bento inside her bag. When Sakura stood, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest tree. Sakura squeaked a little as Rukawa pinned her to the tree, both arms barricading her sides.

"You still haven't answered my question." He annoyingly said, moving his face closer to Sakura.

Sakura blushed; Rukawa's face is inches near her. She looked at his eyes. Rukawa is waiting for her reply.

"Be-be-cause he has a ba-baby face, tha-that's why." Sakura looked away, blushing beet red.

Rukawa moved closer, almost closing the gap between him and Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura felt Rukawa teasing her.

They heard the bell ring in a distance. "Rukawa, it is time for-"

But Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence, as Rukawa's lip is pressed against hers. She can't even move at all!

By the time they broke off from their kiss, Rukawa smirked. "I love you, Sakura."

It was only a whisper, but she heard it well and clear. Rukawa then removed her from being pinned against the tree, Sakura is still blushing beet red.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said, walking with his bag in his hand.

Sakura followed him and they both entered the school building. The hallways empty as students attended their respective classes.

"I AM LATE!" she yelled, running to her room. "See you later, koi-kun!"

Rukawa smirked again.

The couple simultaneously entered their classes, smiling on the inside. But they were surprised when…

"_YOU'RE LATE!" the teachers yelled..._

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished! So sweet. **

**You're free to tell me if it is alright or not. I'm only a beginner anyway. And the ending is quite umm... Thanks for reading! :D**

**This made me smile for a bit. 3**


End file.
